Heretofore textile materials have been treated with compositions containing a hydroxyl terminated organopolysiloxane, a crosslinking agent and a catalyst to impart a soft, silky, durable hand thereto. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,459 to Burrill and 3,770,489 to Richardson). Although treatment with these organopolysiloxanes has been very effective for the intended purpose, it requires that each of the constituents be emulsified and then stored separately. Furthermore, once the emulsions of each of the constituents have been mixed, the resultant mixture has a limited pot life. Likewise, siloxane emulsions have a tendency to separate when they are being applied to textiles, thereby resulting in a non-uniform coating. When these coated textile materials are then subjected to further treatment, such as dyeing or printing, the uneven distribution of organopolysiloxane on the surface of the textile materials interferes with the print dye quality of the material.
Therefore, one of the advantages of this invention is that silicone polymers can be dispersed in water to form stable emulsions or solutions. Separate emulsions consisting of a crosslinker and a catalyst are not required to effect curing of the compositions of this invention. Morever, the compositions of this invention provide a finish for textile substrates that do not have a limited stability.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a composition containing silicone polymers. Another object of this invention is to provide a composition containing silicone polymers which may be applied to textile materials to impart a soft, silky hand thereto. Still another object of this invention is to provide a composition containing silylated polyethers and silanol terminated organopolysiloxanes. A further object of this invention is to provide a composition which is obtained from the reaction of silylated polyethers and silanol terminated organopolysiloxanes. A still further object of this invention is to provide a stable emulsion which does not require additives for effecting treatment of textile materials.